


MAFIA AU: The First Experience

by lolathedoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Complete, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Other, Russian Mafia, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolathedoor/pseuds/lolathedoor
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but this is a Haikyuu! Mafia AU of Hinata Shoyo. This story showcases how the young ginger would have found his way into the mafia. This is a one shot!Trigger Warnings: mentions of kidnapping, blood, and death.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	MAFIA AU: The First Experience

In this world, there is only one rule.

𝙏𝙤 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙧 𝙗𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙.

Brown eyes stared at the crimson decorating the wall in front of him. Though his heart wasn't into this kill. His thoughts were elsewhere. He turned on his heel, his back to the murder he had just committed. The ginger looked up to his partner, noticing a question burning at the forefront of the raven's mind. The shortie gave him a look, and instantly the other sighed. He knew he couldn't get away with keeping things. "How did you get here? Into the mafia, I mean." Hinata was taken aback. He had never been asked about his past for. His reasoning for joining the mafia. He looked up to the taller male, the ginger's teeth lightly tugging at his lip. He gave a soft chuckle. "Well..."

As a child, you only know innocence. The world is yours, you can make of it whatever you want. The world is sweet and forgiving to a child, or it was supposed to be. The birds that morning, sang their songs of love and hope. The cheery tunes that floated through the air, blessing the ears of those that heard it. The song would only be interrupted by the passing of a car, on its way to work. The sky was a crystal blue, not a single cloud covering its beauty. The grass was green, and ready for its daily cut on someone's lawn. A flower was blooming against all odds, showcasing its petals to the world. The sun shone down its rays of light, not only from the sky, but from a short little ginger, making his way to school. His smile brightened the day of anyone who looked at it, spreading its warmth. The bounce in his steps, causing each sound to resonate within the concrete path.

This bright entity of light was known as Shoyo Hinata. The brightest, most care free child, people have seen. Not a single care could be found in his head. Why should there be? He was only thirteen. He had his life ahead of him. Dreams and possibilities that spread farther than the oceans. There was not a single thing amiss for the ginger, nothing could ever go wrong. His backpack gently swayed back and forth against his back, as he continued his way onward to school. The shortie's thoughts filled with ways to make his day exciting, his fingers wrapping tightly around the straps on his bag. Though safety is an illusion.

Danger lurks behind every corner. Maybe behind that bright smile that others can't look past. Or maybe its behind the eyes of a stranger you've never met before. Danger takes its form in every day things, to the potential of scraping your knee on the side walk, all the way to the misery of death. The gingers danger, lied behind a man who wanted to make a quick buck. Oblivious to the world around him, he didn't notice the car creeping along. He didn't notice the beady eyes of a stranger, whom he had never met, staring at him like he was some new delectable prize. The middle schooler didn't notice until this stranger had put his hands on him. Until he was dragged, kicking and screaming for help, to an unmarked van. Until he was tossed to the back, his elbows scraping against the hardness of the van flooring. The stranger didn't hesitate to jump into the driver's seat and begin speeding off. He wasn't alone so it didn't matter if he took his eyes off the child. A lackie sat in the back, instantly grabbing the ginger and binding him.

He was scared. God, he was scared. There wasn't anyway to mentally prepare yourself for a day like this. There wasn't a way to ever know that this could happen. Had he done something to deserve thistle? His childhood innocence, his fantasy of a perfect world, was being ripped from its very foundation. Suddenly the world was changing into a darker color. The ropes that had him bound, rubbed harshly against his skin as he tried to loosen them. His brown eyes stared up at the man in front of him. Fat head on a fat body. Only real way to describe him. And a sinister smile that said he'd eat you alive. Maybe that was how he got so fat. The ginger swallowed hard, tears streaming down his face. Where were they going? Would anyone notice he was gone? His backpack had been taken from him in the struggle. It sat on the other side of where he laid. It was so close it was tantalizing. Yet he wouldn't be able to reach it, especially not while bound. He wouldn't be able to call for help or say his goodbyes. He was alone.

He grit his teeth as he felt the van go over another bump in the road, his head once more knocking into the bottom of the van. He swore the driver was doing it on purpose, adding more misery to his situation. He was trying his best not to cry. He was trying to keep a smile on his face but - it couldn't be helped. Hot tears pooled in his brown eyes. Another second, and they were hitting the van floor. Sobs raked through his body. The child was trying to keep quite but he was so scared. The more he thought about his situation the more he realized that he'd probably never make it home. That this was it for him. The shorter curled into a ball, hoping that this small action would provide him safety. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be anywhere that wasn't there. He'd never complain about anything again, if it meant he got out of this alive.

The van lurched to a stop, his stomach almost going with it. The fat man and beady eyed man from earlier, instantly starting up a conversation. It seemed like they had arrived at their destination. He wondered what would happen to him now. Would he die? Would he be sold? The ginger felt hands grab his body, and he turned to look but instantly regretted it. Beady eyes was staring at him with such malicious intent. There was no remorse in that man. There was no hesitation. If he had the chance to kill, he'd take it. Hinata wanted to kick and scream, but he knew it'd be useless. His eyes squinted up at the sun as he was pulled out of the van and onto his feet. The warmth on his skin felt traitorous. How could it be so bright, when his world was so bleak? He almost stumbled, not prepared to stand and least of all prepared to stand on gravel. Beady eyes grasped his arm harshly, leaving a bruise on the boy's tender skin. He pulled on him, leading him inside what Hinata assumed was a warehouse. It smelt damp, old, and like a place that no one would ever find him in. He got thrown forward, his body not understanding the sudden momentum, and he couldn't catch himself. He fell onto his front, and hissed as his chin was instantly scraped up. A bit of blood escaped the wound, and he almost whimpered.

He heard beady eyes and the fat man, begin talking once more. He knew he had to listen, but he just wanted to go home. He just wanted out. He wanted to curl up in a ball, and wake up from this nightmare. Though, it was no nightmare. The world was no longer safe. So with a strong sense of will, he angled his head to hear the conversation better. Yet no matter how hard he try, he couldn't hear them. They were pros after all. Probably knew better than to underestimate a kid who wanted to save his own life. The realization of his situation was beginning to seep into his bones. He was cold all over. He was shaking. Tears fell down his dirt covered face. He heard one of the two let out an exasperated sigh. They must have been fed up with the crying. The ginger heard footsteps and then he felt a swift steel toed kick to the gut. He instantly cried out in pain, his brown eyes looking at the assailant. Fat man, of course. Both of them had no kindness.

"Keep crying. I'll give you something to cry about."

At that point, the boy was scared. Terrified. If they weren't going to kill him, he wasn't going to give them a reason to. His mouth fell shut, his teeth clamping in his tounge to cover his sobbing. He didn't want to feel that pain again. His insides felt like they had been squished in a blender. He may have been bleeding internally, he didn't know. He just knew he ached, the pain new and unfamiliar. The ropes continued to rub against his skin, the reaction to make a noise was almost instant, but he held back. He'd have marks for a while. Bruising like that, would stay for days. His sense of hope was gone. Even if he managed to get these ropes off, he wouldn't be able to take them down. He wouldn't be able to handle fighting the both of them. They were stronger and bigger. While he may have been fast, two against one, was never a fair fight.

He snapped out of his thoughts, as he saw a shadow moving against the wall. That didn't make sense.Beady eyes and Fat man hadn't moved from their places after Fat man had kicked the ginger in the gut. His mind had to have been playing tricks on him. Trying to find salvation where the was none. He squinted trying to get a better look, hope bubbling in his chest against his wishes, when he saw a flash of metal. What could that be? Was someone else here? He caught the shadow — no, multiple shadows, roaming along the walls of the abandoned building.. The ginger had no idea what was going on. There were people here but, to Hinata that didn't make any sense.This place seemed to be remote. It didn't seem like an on the map location. They must have been more lackies like Beady eyes and Fat man. Dread sunk in his gut, another chill seeping into his bones.

A shrill whistle broke the deafening silence of the warehouse. Men came flooding out. Guns brandished in their hands, murder in their eyes. His heart skipped a beat, when he felt hands at his wrists. They were loosening his bonds. This surprised him. Didn't they work for these lackies? He wasn't going to say no to freedom. The moment he was free of his bonds, he instantly shot up, ignoring the pain in his body. His brown eyes looked around wildly, and once more his hope of escape depleted. He was surrounded by a bunch of men with guns. Fancy looking men with guns. He saw a body moving outside of the circle. His eyes followed, his legs twitching nervously in anticipation to run. The circle parted and in stepped a man. Slicked black hair, an expensive suit, brown eyes that could kill, and a cigar in his mouth. He gave the ginger a small smile, his shoes clicking against the floor as he made his way closer.

"Your Name."

The ginger blinked at him. He wasn't going to say his name. The whole stranger danger rule still implied while in mortal danger. The man laughed like this was all some big game.

"How rude of me. I'm Daichi Sawamura. Head of the Karasuno Mafia. And we came because we heard these two lowlifes were scoring a package. Though, they never said it was a kid."

Hinata's brown eyes stared into Daichi's. Was this man for real? Was he really acting like all of this was casual? He swallowed hard, and he took a step back. The ginger wanted no part in this crazy scheme. Daichi raised a hand in surrender. The man was smart. He knew a cornered animal when he saw it, and the ginger was stuck. Hinata could see the gears turning in Daichi's head. He was planning something, the shortie didn't know what. His eyes once more darted around the space, trying to see if he could make a break for it. But there no openings in this circle of men. It was like a giant wall had suddenly formed in front of him. He was rudely taken from his thoughts as Daichi invaded his personal space. He tried to move back, but the older had put a hand on his shoulder. His grip was almost like steel. He seemed to be holding something in his other hand.

"I know you're scared. You have every right to be. But the fear can go away. You can make it go away." His voice was low. Enticing. It was filled with a sort of speech that only someone who knew what he was doing, could achieve. "You see those two? They hurt you. They've probably hurt many like you. I know you want to hurt them back." Hinata wanted to protest, but he knew better. He knew a part of him wanted to show them what it felt like to be thrown around like a ragdoll. Yet was it right? "I can promise you salvation. If you promise me your life." Hinata flinched at his words, instantly turning his head to face the man holding onto his shoulder. His life? Was he going to die anyway?

The older gave the ginger a reassuring smile. "You won't die. You'll join the mafia. Gives you eternal immunity. Pays well. Protects you and your loved ones." Its like a spark had ignited in Hinata, at Daichi's words. He could care less about himself but to be able to help his mother and sister, sounded like a blessing. To be able to provide for his mother, to make sure that Natsu never had to experience this hell, sounded incredible. It sounded like the greatest idea, and only for a small price. To sell his soul to the devil. He swallowed hard, feeling something cool through his shirt. He looked down, his brown eyes widening at the sight. A gun. A real gun. The sun glinted off the metal, and his breath caught.

Daichi grinned. He knew he had already won the boy, but this was a test of loyalty now. "Shoot him." He nodded to beady eyes, who was shoved down to his knees by another mafia member. "Show him whats it like, and then you're officially part of the family." Hinata's hands moved up to grasp the weapon in his hand. It was foreign to him, but yet it was as if he was always meant to brandish a gun. He looked up at beady eyes, and instead of seeing malicious intent, he saw fear. It made the ginger feel powerful. He was the one in charge now. Daichi had moved away, allowing Hinata to make this decision on his own. There were two options here. 

Kill, or be killed. 

He knew too much already. There was no way they'd let him leave here alive. Even if they did, they'd always be watching him, waiting for him to slip up. He turned the gun in his hands, as he slowly moved it up to aim down the sight. His brown eyes were lifeless, making him look intense. He stared down at beady eyes, and he thought of Natsu. If it had been her walking down the street, he knew this man wouldn't have hesitated to take her. His jaw clenched at the thought of anything happening to his baby sister. His finger went to the trigger, but he was still shaky. He inhaled deeply, before exhaling. He had to do this. He didn't want to die. Not yet. There were things he wanted to do. People he wanted to meet. And he couldn't leave behind his family.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and then pulled the trigger. The shot rang throughout the entire building. The sound rattling Hinata to his very core.. The bullet went in a straight line. It hit its target dead on, right in the middle of his forehead. The blood splattered backwards, as the body fell forward due to gravity. Hinata looked away from the scene. He didn't want to see the hole in the head. He didn't want to see the blood loitering on the warehouse floor. He felt the gun get taken from his grasp and he flinched at the sound of another gun shot. The sound of another body hitting the floor.

"Welcome..."

"Shoyo. Shoyo Hinata." He stated, his hands curling into fists. He finally looked up to see the crimson splattering the dirty floor. His insides twisted. It looked, interesting. Like they had been made into a bloody art piece. His life was no longer his. But he didn't care. He remembered the way he felt holding that gun against someone so vicious. The ginger wanted to feel that again. He turned to look at the leader, a soft smile on his lips. "When do I get started?"


End file.
